El Idiota y la Pelirroja
by Primrose Evergreen
Summary: En donde James mete la pata, Lily sufre las consecuencias de tener un buen corazón y el día de San Valentín es desacreditado por la autora. Porque a veces las cosas no suceden como deberían.


_¡Hola a todos! Después de bastante tiempo sin publicar nada vuelvo a la cargo con un one shot que es a la vez mi primer James/Lily (huzzah). Espero no los decepcione._

_En respuesta al **Reto San Valentín** del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus (al que deberían pasar porque es lo máximo)._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, excepto que sí lo es (mentira, pertenece a Rowling). Si alguien llega a copiarme la idea sufrirá una muerte lenta (también mentira, lo del tipo de muerte podemos negociarlo). Espero haya quedado claro._

* * *

><p>James Potter tenía diecisiete años, el cabello negro y gafas. Muchos dirían que tenía una obsesión por el Quidditch, lo que él siempre corregía diciendo que era una sana afición, y otros aseguraban que era el mayor bromista que Hogwarts había visto. Era hijo único, excelente en Transformaciones y el cuarto miembro de una banda llamada los Merodeadores. Los profesores fingían no quererlo, las chicas hacían todo lo posible para que no las oyera suspirar cuando pasaba y los chicos hacían como si fuera uno del montón.<p>

James Potter era un muchacho con suerte pero también, como la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad, tenía un problema. Un gran problema pelirrojo y de carácter fuerte que no le hacía ni caso. Y, sobre todo, le hacía cometer estupideces.

–Idiota: persona estúpida o de poca inteligencia. Creo que la definición está bastante clara James, ¿o prefieres que también busque estúpido?

–Sirius, eres un imbécil.

–Ah, pero esa palabra no la he buscado en el diccionario, ¿estás seguro de que conoces todas sus connotaciones?

Sirius estaba realmente enfadado, es más, estaba furioso.

–¿Sabes qué, James? –dijo mientras agitaba el enorme libro ante sus narices– Una palabra que abarque todo lo que eres simplemente no existe.

–No pienso discutir contigo –dijo James dándose la vuelta.

–Qué pena, porque yo sí.

Sirius había hablado tan alto que seguro si hubiesen estado en el pasillo o el vestíbulo, estudiantes se habrían dado vuelta para mirarlo. Pero, claro, se encontraban en su habitación así que no había de qué preocuparse. Y tampoco era como que tuvieran público; aparte de Remus, que miraba el espectáculo desde su cama, estaban completamente solos.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

–Traje todos los libros sobre pociones curativas que encontré, espero sea suficien… –el recién llegado miró a su alrededor y, dándose cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, calló súbitamente– ¿Qué pasó?

–No sé, Peter, mejor pregúntale a nuestro brillante amigo Cornamenta –resopló Sirius.

Peter dirigió su mirada hacia James, quien se cruzó de brazos con actitud desafiante como dándole a entender que no diría ni una palabra. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Remus se dispuso a responder su pregunta.

–Pues que finalmente James invitó a salir a Lily…

–¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico!

–…pero se produjo un pequeño incidente

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Peter.

–Metió la pata, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, pero no de la manera que esperábamos.

Peter dejó los libros en el suelo para luego sentarse en la cama contigua a la de Remus.

–¿Qué hizo?

–La cosa fue más o menos así: James se encontró con Lily en el pasillo y la detuvo para invitarla muy civilizadamente a salir. Ella le respondió que ya tenía una cita con Gerarld Peterson y él, con mucha educación, le dijo que para otra vez sería, para luego irse.

–Pero eso no tiene nada de malo –dijo Peter, sorprendido. La verdad sea dicha, era un gran paso en la relación entre James y Lily.

–Hay más –gruñó Sirius.

–Luego del incidente y en lugar de ir a buscar consuelo en sus amigos como cualquier ser racional habría hecho –mirada fulminante dirigida a James–, Cornamenta va y hace la cosa más estúpida posible.

Peter, intuyendo lo que venía a continuación, se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Invitó a salir a Macy Greenhouse –finalizó Remus.

–¿Por qué, James? –exclamó Sirius, exasperado– Después de todo lo que habías progresado… ¡Incluso comenzabas a caerle bien!

–¡Pues no es asunto suyo! –explotó el acusado, quebrantando su voto de silencio– ¡Es mi vida! ¿Y qué si invité a salir a Greenhouse? No tiene nada de malo.

–¿No tiene nada malo? ¡Perdiste toda oportunidad que tenías con Lily! Ahora debe creer que solo le pediste una cita para no estar solo en San Valentín.

James iba a replicar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

–Haznos un favor –continuó diciendo Sirius– y, por favor, admite que eres un idiota de una vez por todas.

James se derrumbó sobre su cama.

–Soy un idiota.

Los tres chicos aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

–Muy bien –dijo Sirius, satisfecho–, ahora que esa parte ha sido aclarada podrás contarnos qué mierda te pasó por la cabeza. ¿Por qué invitaste a salir a Greenhouse?

James suspiró.

–No lo sé, estaba fuera de mí; simplemente me dejé llevar por los celos y la rabia que me producía mi maldita mala suerte. Realmente no puedo explicarlo… debo estar muy enamorado de Lily. ¡Es que no sale de mi cabeza! Me tiene como loco –levantó la vista y los miró, desesperanzado–. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–No te queda otra opción que salir con Macy y esperar que Lily base su opinión de ti en tu comportamiento en los últimos meses y no en tu estupidez de hoy –respondió Remus, mirándolo con lástima.

James enterró la cabeza bajo su almohada.

–Estoy perdido.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente amaneció soleado, con el suelo cubierto de nieve y un frío que pelaba. James se encontraba parado en la mitad del vestíbulo esperando a Macy, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa observaba a las parejas ir y venir. Es que le divertía de sobremanera la forma en que se comportaban, llamándose apodos edulcorados, usando extraños tonos de voz y hablándose al oído.<p>

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –dijo una voz detrás suyo.

James se dio vuelta sobresaltado para encontrarse cara a cara con Macy Greenhouse, su cita y la chica más bonita de Hogwarts según opinión popular (aunque él personalmente, en su lista mental de chicas bonitas, le otorgaba a Lily ese título. Pero esas son nimiedades).

–¡Macy! ¿Lista para irnos?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–¿No me vas a desear un feliz día de San Valentín?

–Oh. Mira, Macy, la verdad es que no creo en el día de San Valentín. Para mí esto es solo una cita, ¿comprendes? –ella frunció más el ceño y James se dio cuenta que había metido la pata– Pero no _solo_ una cita… Tú me entiendes. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír.

–Sí, James, _te entiendo_. ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a poner a la fila para salir de aquí?

La cosa no iba bien.

Se pusieron en la fila, los dos en silencio, hasta que una pareja se puso detrás y alguien le tocó el hombro a James.

–¡Potter! –dijo Gerarld Peterson con una enorme sonrisa. Traía a Lily del brazo y, por alguna razón, James no creía que la alegría en su rostro fuera sincera– Veo que tú y Macy están saliendo, ¡qué maravilla! ¿No es maravilloso, Lily?

Ella parecía incómoda.

–Hola, Macy –dijo en un murmullo.

–Lily.

Macy la observó de arriba abajo con una mirada glacial. James cambió el peso de un pie a otro, sin saber qué hacer ni tener ni idea qué estaba pasando.

–Macy, no tienes por qué ser tan ruda con Lily. Después de todo nosotros terminamos.

–Sí, ¡hace una semana!

_Ah, entonces era eso_, pensó James. La revelación no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

–No tienes derecho a decir nada, ¡estás saliendo con Potter!

–No estoy saliendo con él, es solo una cita.

–Sea lo que sea, estás con él de la misma manera que yo estoy con Lily; estamos a mano.

–¿Qué estamos a mano? ¿_A mano_? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–Pues es la verdad, así que no tienes por qué enfadarte conmigo.

–Tú… ¡Eres un imbécil Gerarld Peterson!

Se había congregado un círculo alrededor de la pareja. James y Lily se miraron, incómodos, dándose cuenta que habían quedado relegados a segundo plano.

–Vamos, cálmate Macy; te tomas todo demasiado enserio.

–¡Es que tú eres imposible!

–Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa tanto que invitara a Lily en una cita, es mi amiga y solo se lo pedí para pasar un buen rato. No es la gran cosa.

Tanto Macy como Lily se pusieron de un color rojo furioso.

–Es que yo… todavía siento algo por ti –susurró Macy.

Se hizo el silencio en el vestíbulo. James miró a su cita con los ojos desorbitados para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Lily. Ella se la devolvió con una expresión de tal desconcierto en su rostro que poco le faltó a James para echarse a reír. Se preguntó qué pretendían esos dos teniendo esa discusión enfrente de todo el colegio, ¿disfrutaban de la atención? ¿Creerían qué estaban solos? Quizás habían perdido su percepción de la realidad. Fuera como fuera, no pensaba perderse el desenlace del asunto.

–Yo también –dijo Gerarld, sonriendo.

–¡Oh, Gerarld! –exclamó Macy lanzándose a sus brazos.

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Poco le faltó a James para explotar de tanto esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no soltar una carcajada.

Los tórtolos finalmente parecieron darse cuenta que tenían compañía y, sin decir una palabra a James o Lily, se fueron corriendo de la mano.

–¿Quieres salir de aquí? –preguntó James a Lily.

Ella asintió con energía.

–Por favor.

James la tomó de la muñeca (no fuera que después de lo que acababan de ver se fuera a asustar) y la arrastró, no en dirección a Hogsmade, si no que a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Una vez caminado un buen trecho llegaron a los pies de un enorme árbol junto al Lago. No habían cruzado una mirada en todo el camino pero, en cuanto pararon y sus ojos se cruzaron, comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Lily sentándose al pie del árbol.

James la imitó.

–Es la cosa más extraña que he presenciado en toda mi vida.

–¿Verdad que sí? Quién hubiera dicho que serían tan… ¡Puaj! Hubo un momento en que creí que vomitaría de asco.

Jame se echó a reír con más fuerza.

–¡No te rías! Es que odio toda esta cursilería de San Valentín, y ellos parecían los protagonistas de una película romántica para chiquillas de trece.

–Quién lo diría; Lily Evans es una activista contra el amor.

–No contra el amor, si no contra todas esas estupideces que la gente cree que debe hacer para demostrar su afecto.

James sonrió.

–¿Sabes, Evans? Esto demuestra que eres mi mujer soñada.

–No empieces, Potter.

–Lo digo enserio, ¿para cuándo quieres la boda?

Lily le golpeó el hombro con fuerza.

–¡Eso dolió! Tienes una mano dura, Evans.

–Para que aprendas a respetarme.

James puso cara de ofendido.

–¡Pero si yo siento un gran respeto hacia ti!

Lily rodó los ojos.

–Se nota.

–Una pregunta: ¿se puede saber por qué aceptaste salir con el bruto de Peterson?

–Es mi amigo y siempre lo ha sido, supongo que le estaba haciendo un favor. Se veía tan triste cuando me lo pidió que de verdad creía que estaba afectado por su discusión con Macy y, tonta de mí, pensé: _¿Por qué no? Solo lo hago para hacerlo feliz. _Pero no contaba con que el muy cabrón solo me estuviera usando para poner celoso a Macy. Debería al menos haber tenido la decencia de decírmelo.

–Lo siento, Lily.

–No importa; a veces hacen falta cosas como esta para darse cuenta quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos. Lo que no entiendo es cómo sale ella con semejante besugo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Después de un tiempo Lily tomó la palabra, esta vez con expresión seria y algo más que James no pudo identificar. ¿Duda? ¿Enojo? ¿Cautela?

–Mira, James, sobre el otro día… Me refiero a cuando me invitaste a salir. Bueno, los dos sabemos qué respondí, lo que no entiendo es por qué le pediste una cita a Macy justo después.

James hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Esperaba que no llegáramos a esto.

–No estoy bromeando –replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño–, ¡tu actitud me confunde! Pasas todos estos meses comportándote bien, hasta se puedo decir que siendo responsable, y de un minuto a otro es como si volvieras a tener quince. Necesito que me expliques cuál es el verdadero tú porque, sinceramente, ya no sé a qué atenerme contigo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Lo que sucedió es simple: cometí un error. ¿La razón? Orgullo herido, tal vez. Me habías rechazado y estaba bastante enfadado, debo decirlo. Simplemente me dejé llevar por mi ira y estupidez porque, tienes derecho a saberlo, Lily, soy un idiota.

Ella sonrió.

–Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, Potter, porque si no te juro que me haré un abrigo con tu piel.

–Eso no suena bien, ¿para qué querrías un abrigo así?

–Lo usaría como advertencia para futuros pretendientes –respondió intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

–Entonces es un consuelo que no esté mintiendo; le tengo bastante cariño a mi cuerpo tal como está.

–No lo dudo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó James.

–Pues esperaba que me invitaras a salir de nuevo –suspiró dramáticamente– pero al parecer no tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

James hizo todo lo posible para no echarse a reír de felicidad.

–Lily Evans, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

–No –respondió Lily y acto seguido lo besó.

James estaba tan sorprendido que por poco se quedó inmóvil por el shock, pero no había estado esperando tanto tiempo ese beso para desaprovechar la ocasión. Después de un tiempo que a él le pareció demasiado corto, Lily se separó y se levantó de un salto.

–¡Feliz Martes, James!

Él hizo todo lo posible por no lanzar un grito de júbilo. Resultó que Sirius estaba equivocado a fin de cuentas; invitar a salir a Macy Greenhouse había sido la mejor decisión que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? <em>

_Sea cual sea su opinión quiero saberla, así que les agradecería mucho que dejaran un review (son buenos para el alma y hacen a la autora sonreír)._

_Un besote a todos,_

_Prim_


End file.
